1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid-operated vise of the type utilized to grip and retain workpieces in position for machining.
2. Prior Art
While proposals have been made to incorporate fluid-operated actuators in vise units, these proposals have typically suffered a number of drawbacks. Most proposals have resulted in relatively complex constructions which do not facilitate end-to-end and/or side-by-side positioning of a plurality of vise units. Essentially non-modular jaw and base structures have been utilized, with the result that these structures cannot be positioned relative to each other in sufficiently versatile arrangements and configurations to serve a wide variety of production needs.
Another common problem with many vise proposals is that their relatively movable jaw and base structures are not provided with adequate systems for assuring constant and accurate relative alignment of the jaw and base structures. Where adequate alignment systems have been employed, these systems have not been well adapted for use with modular jaw and base structure components.
A further problem with many proposed vise constructions is that the spaces between relatively movable components of jaw structures have not been properly shielded to prevent the entry of shavings and metal turnings. As a result, shavings, metal turnings and other foreign matter tend to collect in these spaces, inhibiting proper operation.
Still another problem with many proposals for fluid-operated vises is that they are orientation sensitive and cannot be mounted interchangeably in vertical, horizontal and inclined attitudes.